


Three AM

by LegendsofSnark



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Eddie didn't expect for a surprise on his doorstep at three in the morning.





	Three AM

The agency that Eddie had signed up with had declared complete secrecy when the person that had been chosen would show up to their place or wherever the hell that they wanted to meet. Eddie had been hesitant because he had gotten screwed over in the past. Both literally and figuratively. 

 

He waited however, nearly three days as the person that he had chosen would show up and well, he would get fucked by some of the best of the best. 

 

**I'm out of sugar.**

 

That would be the word that he would hear to know that the person was meant for him.  

 

He grew impatient, almost gave up.

 

And then it happened. Well not as quickly as he had hoped. That night, the night that he met Bucky Barnes had changed everything for him. 

 

He was in his bedroom, going over some files when there had been a knock at the door. 

 

Three Am. Who the fuck was at his door at three in the morning? Eddie tossed on some pants and didn't really bother with a shirt. He didn't feel like getting dressed for whoever this was. 

 

He opened the door, about ready to give a third degree when he saw the man standing in the doorway. Shaggy hair covered his eyes but those striking blues were still visible to Eddie. 

 

The man wore a deep shade of red hoodie and baggy jeans. He wore a smile on his face and a cup in hands. 

 

“I'm out of sugar. Can I borrow some of yours?” 

 

Eddie had been shocked silent. Despite the raggedy appearance, the man was still as handsome as anything and everyone Eddie had ever seen. 

 

“Uh….” 

 

The man shook the hair out of his eyes and Eddie could really see the man's full face. 

 

He was hot. 

 

“Sugar?” the man asked again. “Do you have any?” 

 

Eddie quickly recovered and grinned. “Yeah! Yeah come on in. I uh, never seen you in the building before.” Eddie quickly said just as his neighbor opened his door and was peeking out at Eddie. 

 

The man, he seemed to go along with it. 

 

“I'm new. Just moved in two days ago.” 

 

“Okay. Okay. Yes.” 

 

Eddie closed the door behind them. 

 

“I'm Bucky Barnes. I'm the one that you chose. I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you but you know, I had just finished up with a client and tests and all that in case you want bareback.” 

 

Eddie nodded. “Yeah. That's probably something I would want to do. I mean I've never done it but I would very much like to. I mean if you want. I read in your profile that you're a service top?” 

 

Bucky nodded. He placed the cup onto the table. 

 

Just a prop he guessed. 

 

“Yep. Whatever you want. I'm only interested in your pleasure.” 

 

Those words sent a shiver up Eddie's spine. Most of his past hookups never cared about Eddie and his needs. They always cared about getting off, fucking him and leaving him horny and aching. 

 

This man would make sure that he got taken care of. 

 

“Thank you. So um, I know that it's early. Dude its three in the morning.” 

 

“I can come back. My full profile is more than just sex. I can spend time with you. Learn what you like. You did pay for three weeks Eddie. Whatever you want to do.”

 

Eddie began to rub the back of his neck. “I'm kind of bushed. Do you wanna crash on the couch until morning and then we can talk about everything? My kinks and all that?” 

 

Bucky looked around the tiny apartment. Eddie suddenly felt embarrassed. He didn't clean up anything. 

 

“Yeah. Got cable?” 

 

“Sure. I have some food in the fridge also. Help yourself.” 

 

Eddie left out the room for a brief second, returning with a pillow and a blanket. He handed the items to Bucky. 

 

“I'll just be in the other room if you need anything. Let me know. And you're not some psycho killer are you? I mean I know most guys won't let complete strangers stay in their apartment but I'm pretty sure that you're the guy from the agency and if I'm wrong---” 

 

“Eddie Brock. Thirty-two. Sub. Likes getting fucked by dildos twice as big as anything. I was sent by The Life Foundation. Trust me. Killing you won't get me a raise at that place.” 

 

Eddie blushed a deep red, once again embarrassed. “Yeah. Yeah. Right sorry. So uh. Goodnight then.” 

 

Bucky plopped down on the couch. Finding the remote he turned on the television and settled on some old comedy sketch. 

 

Eddie left him to his own devices. 

 

  * •°



 

Too anxious to sleep, Eddie had been up at six in the morning and began cooking breakfast. Bucky was passed out with the television still going. 

 

The local news was airing some reports of the Avengers saving the world yet again. 

 

Bacon, Eggs and grits waited on the table for Bucky. He might as well as fed the man after everything. They had a lot to talk about when he woke up. 

 

Eddie's stomach rolled. He knew his kinks were a bit out there, some things that he liked others often mocked him for it. 

 

Choking, his favorite of them had once gotten his ex girlfriend so scared she called his parents and wanted a full evaluation done on Eddie. 

 

He just didn't want to scare Bucky away. 

 

“Smells good.” The sound of Bucky's feet against the hardwood startled Eddie. Bucky must have taken the liberty of stripping out of his clothes during the night, he sat at Eddie's table stark naked. 

 

“Yeah. I uh cooked a little something. I didn't know what you liked so I just fixed something that most people that have come through my apartment like.” 

 

Bucky picked up a piece of bacon and took a small bite. “I don't mind It. I'm actually starving so thanks for this. Anyway, maybe we should start talking about stuff and when you want to start. I mean I'm down for whenever we can start when but remember we only have two weeks together.” 

 

Eddie took a bite out of the eggs. It didn't sit right with him, the food lolling in his stomach. “I do have a few kinks. I'm not sure how well you're willing to go with them or will you even do it.” 

 

“I've done just about everything. I have some very interesting clients.” 

 

Eddie nodded. “I like watersports. I like people using me. Call me all kinds of names while you're pissing on me. God I love that more than anything.” 

 

Bucky grinned. “That's always a crowd pleaser. What else do you like?” 

 

“Choking. Like really chicken me. Until the point that I black out.” 

 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow, hesitation filled his eyes. Eddie quickly looked away. “I'm not sure about that. I wouldn't want to accident kill you.” 

 

“You wouldn't! Trust me I've done this before and I'm cool with this. I can control my breathing. And even if I pass out, there is some stuff that I have in case I don't come to but I get if you don't want to do this.” 

 

“I'll do it but we won't go that far. What else?” 

 

“Those are just about it. I'm not that exciting with my kinks but you know, if you can find something that you like, if there is something that you like then I won't tell you not to do it.” 

 

“Fisting is a favorite of mine. I'll try it if that's alright with you.” 

 

Eddie blushed. That had been something he watched videos about but never had done. “Yeah. Yeah okay! I wouldn't mind that then.” 

 

Bucky finished off his food. “Got some orange juice? Condoms and then we can start whenever you want.” 

 

Eddie got up from the chair at the table and reached the fridge. this was about to happen. 

 

  * °



 

Eddie sat on the bed, waiting for Bucky to come out the bathroom. He needed to clean up, Eddie didn't mind the extra prep that he did it just made him nervous. 

 

The door slid open and Eddie parked up. 

 

“You ready for this?” 

 

Eddie smiled softly. “I am. Thank you, thank you so much for this Bucky.” 


End file.
